Pop star!
by Tazumi Hanako
Summary: full summary inside! StingxLucyxNatsuxLisanna, GajeelxLevy, ULxGrayxJuviaxLyon, ErzaxJellel, EvergreenxElfman, and Mirajane whom I have yet to decide for a pairing.
1. Prologue

Me- hello, all and I really have been updating and writing like a mad woman this week lol. Anyway I've decided and I think the reviewers whom helped me make the decision. I decided to do the Fairy Tail story of Lucy as a stripper, but this story I'm going to work my hardest on to perfect along with Hime-sama no Kaizoku. Then my rise of the guardians fan fiction should finish up real soon, I have the ending planned out so be prepared for updates. This week will be quite hard for me to update till possibly Thursday after I'm done with my home work where I should be able to update the three stories or at least two of them. I hope everyone will enjoy this story since it's a little bit different from all of the other stories I did. It also has a different name compared to what I had in my authors note and a better detailed description. It's one of the few where it takes place in a different world but with the characters of the respective series. And of course, I highly respect both Oda and Hiroshima for their works, along with Rumikio Takahashi and many others. That's the reason for my inspiration on writing this story, so without further ado, enjoy!

Summary: All of Lucy's life she had done what her father wanted till she ran away from home, getting a job as a stripper which gives her a chance to be on stage although she gets the wrong kind of attention. Natsu is a guy whom has recently fallen from the top music charts for not having enough sex appeal, and party for the musical indifferences within him and his agent. When these two meet will they become unlikely partners to get to the top, or will Lucy stay a stripper out of the fear that she won't make it. Plenty of protective and Jealous Natsu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail and its characters, but I do own the story line.

**Pop star!**

Prologue

She had never been the type of girl do these types of things, but it did pay the bills, and she had no right to complain. At that moment she was doing a strip tease as she pulled down her under wear to give a quick sneak peak before pulling them back up; emphasizing that they couldn't touch by slapping the side of her thigh. She had grown use to it, and so did the other girls who performed with her. This wasn't the stage she wanted but it was close, and she would do just about anything to reach her dream.

"Lucky, look this way!" A voice shouted out with a loud whistle following closely behind. The blonde turned slightly with a devious smirk to accommodate the patron.

"So sexy, don't leave us hanging, take some more off!" came another holler as The blonde slipped her way off the stage avoiding eye contact with the other voice that had called her. She was not about to stay up there any longer than necessary, and she'd be damned if she let that man in particular see her naked. The only time she undressed anymore then her under wear was when that man was not present, but he somehow found a way back in the strip club every time.

"Lucy, you did amazing out there." Commented one of her co-workers whom at the moment was walking toward her with her scarlet red hair flowing behind her.

"Erza, thank you, I just wish that man would stop coming in, he gives me the creeps." She cursed as a shiver went up her spine.

"Don't worry about him, the manager said that she'd handle it tonight. She's going to rip Loke a new asshole for letting that guy in again." Erza smirked as she pointed toward Loke whom was casually reading a magazine till the manager slammed her hand on the table, startling him upon contact.

"Thank god for the manager; Mirajane is a life saver." Said the perky blonde as Erza walked past her.

"I'd stay to chat but can't let the boys wait." Erza laughed as Lucy turned to her with a smile.

"You're right, Titania." Lucy giggled as she winked at her friend whom laughed along as she went on to the stage to perform.

"That Erza is something." Spoke Mirajane whom had recently finished tearing Loke apart for not doing his job.

"Yeah she is, any way how'd it go with Loke?" Lucy questioned the manager whom let out a small laugh.

"As soon as I mentioned his dear Lucy, he went into watch dog mode." Mirajane said as she looked back at Loke whom was keeping his eye out for any weirdo's.

"That's Loke for you; Mirajane is it ok for me to go on my break?" Lucy questioned the lovely snowy haired girl.

"Of course, just be back in an hour." Mirajane said sternly.

"You know I don't keep anyone waiting." Lucy said as she picked up her bag, along with a pair of clothing so she could get dressed.

"Especially not tonight, we have a fallen pop star coming to visit for a guy's night out." Mirajane scolded as Lucy's eyes turned into stars.

"Fallen star, which one?" Lucy questioned as Mirajane pointed at the magazine which was on Loke's desk.

"You'll see on your way out, remember you only have an hour, and try to be back on time." Mirajane stressed as she walked away.

Lucy couldn't help the curiosity as she slipped into a cute halter top with a pair of jeggings. She quickly picked up her baggage as she grabbed the magazine on the way out. She flipped through the pages until she had come across something that had peaked her interest. It was some story on a guy by the name of Natsu Dragneel whom had fallen off the charts as of recent, but it didn't state why. She couldn't help but wonder since his songs were heartfelt and sincere and had a story to them. She loved his music, but of course she wasn't one to fall in love with some pop star. The blonde refused to fall in love, no matter how attractive, or compatible they may be. She didn't want romance to interfere with her struggle to the top. She was still trying to beg Mirajane to let her perform one of her written works at the club one of the nights when they didn't have horny men looking for something to stare at since they couldn't get any of it in real life. Lucy mentally chuckled at the thought as she went into her favorite book store. She loved this store and she had been waiting for the new release of her favorite novel 'Time', a story about hard decisions and a race against time to save the one person you love. She valued the series more than anything in the world. The first book in the series his wife first came into a coma, but now she could finally find out if his wife comes out of it. When she came to the shelf, she was disheveled as she had noticed there was only one book left of the infamous series. She ran over to obtain it as a hand reached for the same book.

"I'm sorry." The man apologized as he looked away.

"I'm sorry; you can take it if you really want." Lucy offered as she inwardly cursed herself out for letting the book out of her possession.

"You can take it; I'm only getting it for a friend, and personally she should have come and got it herself. I want to see her face when I don't come home with it." The man laughed as Lucy chuckled.

"Is your friend a fan of the series too?" Lucy questioned curious of if what he was saying was true.

"Yeah he is which I don't understand why; it's complete and utter garbage. If I wrote a book it would have robots and aliens as humans fought for survival." The man laughed as Lucy stepped on his foot before taking the book and turning on her heel.

"No one trashes the books I like." Lucy snapped as the man watched her in awe as she left with book checked out and in her possession.

"Damn it, Levy is going to kill me." The man cursed as he left the store with a sudden interest in the ground under his feet.

End of chapter 1

Me- I hope this chapter was to your liking, now in the reviews I want to hear whom you think the character Lucy ran into was and if you have any questions then feel free to pm me =)


	2. I choose you!

Me- well, here is the next chapter, I didn't want to leave to much out, but basically any song used in this is either a song I've written or a song that is by one of your favorite artists, if any song is used then I will have song name and who it's by below, so without further ado here's chapter 2!

**Pop star!**

Chapter 1: I choose you!

It had been a mere few hours since the man had arrived back, but that hadn't saved him from a certain bluenette furry at the loss of one of her favorite book series.

"Gajeel, you idiot, how can you let some girl take that book." Levy cried as she threw yet another appliance at the man.

"Not my fault, that stupid blonde stepped on my foot before leaving with it." Gajeel murmured as Levy glared at the man.

"So you're blaming some stranger whom probably did it for a reason, you are a very stupid husband." Levy scolded as he just gave a smirk. He had been use to this; having dated Levy for three years and getting married as of last month. Gajeel may have been on the worst end of the stick when he didn't get the book she wanted, but he loved her, and the faces she made when she didn't get the book were price less.

"Are you guys going to stop fighting any time soon so that we can get to that strip club?" A salmon haired boy questioned as Gajeel glared at the boy.

"Being as you're the manager, I hope there's a reason behind it Gajeel." Spoke a semi-irritated blue haired boy with a tattoo marked down his right eye.

"Trust me; the critics say there's not enough sex appeal, so why not pick a few girls to do the job." Gajeel laughed as Levy let out a small sound of anger as she glared at her husband.

"Hopefully you don't bring one home, or you'll be searching for a new wife." Levy said with a devious smile as Gajeel looked at her in slight horror. The only thing he didn't want to lose was Levy, and that meant listening to her every whim like a lost puppy although she only ever asked for books when she didn't get a chance to get it at the bookstore because of her job. She was an editor for Fairy Tail magazine, and she was one of the best in the business.

"You better be lying." Gajeel murmured as Levy let out a small laugh before kissing him on the cheek.

"I'd never leave you, but you better hurry up, I'm positive that the strippers aren't going to wait even if Natsu is a pop star." Levy pointed out as Gajeel glared at her.

"I prefer rock star but I suppose my music could use a bit more edge." Natsu piped in as the man with the tattoo agreed.

"First you'll need to get over that stupid break up; it's been over a month." Gajeel scolded as Natsu nodded.

"I'll do my best, I'm all fired up." Natsu said as he spoke his trademark saying.

"Well let's go then." Gajeel commanded them as the two followed. The other members of the band were out and gathering some new strings for their instruments. It hadn't taken as long to get to the club but as they were entering, a certain blonde ran to the doorway, bumping into Natsu in the process.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, but I'd be late if I didn't run." Lucy began to babble as Natsu looked at the blonde in fascination. She was quite beautiful, and for some reason he simply wanted her; he knew that tonight Gajeel picked the girls for his band. Natsu somehow wanted to be a part of the decision just so he can get to know the bubbly blonde better.

"Hey, I know you." Stated Gajeel as Natsu turned toward his manager.

"You, you're that jerk that dissed my favorite book." Lucy blatantly stated as she pointed an index finger at the man.

"You're that damned blonde that stepped on my foot." Gajeel cursed as Natsu looked between the two.

"Whatever, time to go, I'm already late as it is." Lucy snapped as she ran through the door with her head held high and leaving Natsu completely and utterly ignored.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out princess!" Gajeel yelled as Jellal shook his head before simply stating "Smooth."

"But she's going inside, Gajeel." Natsu stated nonchalantly as Gajeel glared at said pop star.

"I understand that, let's just go." Gajeel stammered as the group entered the building. Once inside, the music that was beating through the place was enough to make any man feel in the partying type of mood. Natsu, however, had found the music tasteless compared to the stuff he wrote.

"Finally, you're here." Mirajane spoke elegantly as they entered.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Gajeel said with the remnants of his anger still intact.

"We have a special treat for all of you, her name is Lucky, so be very nice." Mirajane stated as she clapped her hands, thus letting Loke know to turn the lights down. The music in the background started as the group listened to the lyrics intently. Natsu however couldn't help but laugh since the lyrics fit so well with the atmosphere. 'I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy, just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty, when I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy, can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me'.

At that time Lucy walked out with a mini skirt, and blue vest. Natsu was immediately in shock as he realized the blonde from before was a stripper, although he hadn't been the only one. Then Natsu realized that Lucky was her stage name. Lucy began to strut to one of the stripper poles as she danced around it sexily, emphasizing her movements by rotating her hips a bit more. Natsu for the first time, was entranced by a girl since his break up with Lisanna. Lucy then stopped for a moment, sliding down the pole then bag up to spin around it in mid air with her legs holding the pole as if she was being carried. She then got away from the pole as she danced a bit off stage, going from table to table, flirting with guests, although there weren't as many that night. Then she came to Natsu's table, ignoring the glares from Gajeel as she flirted with the youth, not even noticing the attributes between him and the pop star were one in the same.

"Um…" was the only thing the boy could mutter as he blushed crimson with her seductively crawling up his body. Once her face got to his, she turned around which left him a bit perturbed by her leaving so suddenly.

Lucy got back on the stage as she tore off her vest with the buttons falling gently on to the stage, revealing a cute pink bra with frills. She then proceeded to remove it from her body as she let it hit the floor. Lucy then leaned down while teasing the men by pulling the rim of her mini skirt up and down. She loved fooling with them, but she knew her act was coming to a close so she was going to make the best ending. She then got back up in one fluent movement while she took out her side pony tail, letting her hair fall down in a sexy mess. She then swung her hair around before taking the mini skirt off by pulling it down seductively. She then ended with her body leaning on the stripper pole and her feet planted firmly behind her.

"Go Lucky, we love you!" A voice yelled which Natsu presumed was her many fans, despite the club being emptier than usual she still had the occasional perverts out there.

"I want her to be a part of the partnership." Natsu decided with Gajeel looking at him flabbergasted by Natsu's sudden thoughts, but Jellal was also very confused by the salmon haired idiot's sudden decision. He hadn't shown any interest in a girl since Lisanna and he broke up a month ago, and yet here he was showing interest in a stripper.

After a few hours, the club had cleared out with the boys staying behind. Mirajane had came out with the four performers that she had perform that night which was Erza, the Titania, Juvia, a.k.a Mrs. Clearwater, Lucy, which was obviously Lucky, and finally Evergreen, which in the stripper world was Leafa.

"You have your choice gentlemen, so what did you think." Mirajane questioned as Lucy immediately realized whom she had flirted with during her act. She hadn't noticed before and yet she had done that to a pop star of all things.

"Natsu here really wants Lucky to be a part of our back up dancers and such." Gajeel stated as Lucy glared at them before marching over. She wasn't going to be some 'sit there and look pretty' girl.

"Excuse me, but I'm a much better performer than some measly back up dancer or singer, and I refuse to let you turn me into one after my hard work of trying to get noticed." Lucy snapped as Gajeel put up an index finger.

"Guess that's it then, Natsu I guess she's not going to join." Gajeel spoke as Natsu looked at the blonde in the eyes.

"Perform for us then, if you have what it takes?" Natsu stated as Lucy glared at him, what she got herself into.

Me- I hope this chapter was good, and yup it's a Nalu fic, I would have put the other pairings next to the fic, but I can only put four names, so I put Lucy and Natsu since it's the main pairing. I hope you like it so far, and get ready for an awesome performance by Lucy next chapter. I've been kind of thinking of what song to have her sing, and I think I know which one but if you guys have an ideas, feel free to let me know =) Also thank you for my awesome review santika widya.


End file.
